


Nice Wall

by lavenderlotion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep deprived Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Tony’s internal monologue went quiet when he ran headfirst into a wall.





	Nice Wall

Tony took a deep breath that turned into a yawn. He threw his head back, leaning into the movement as his jaw clicked loudly, satisfyingly. Stretching his back with his arms over his head, he let out a lewd moan at the delicious pull that lit up his spine, dropping his arms and letting them sway lazily. The elevator doors opened and Tony shuffled out, not bothering with opening his eyes. He’d memorized the trip to the coffee machine years ago; he didn't need to see to retrieve life juice.

Letting his feet drag as he walked, Tony did his best to work out the calculation that was currently escaping him. He knew the answer, of course he did, but for whatever reason he was just having trouble  _ remembering  _ what that answer was. Yes, that was it. A memory problem. And surely his memory would be cured once he got some coffee, and it wasn't that he just didn't know the answer. Of course he knew the answer. He was Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playbo—

Tony’s internal monologue went quiet when he ran headfirst into a wall. His face was squished against the unyielding surface, his nose mushed to the side and his lips squished together. His arms swayed past the wall, his momentum carrying them forward even as he ground to a halt. Making a noise, Tony had to wonder when he'd had a wall installed in the middle of the hallway, and then tried desperately to sort through his memory for any recollection of such an event only to come up blank.

Gah, his memory really must be going.

Still, the wall was actually...quite nice. Really warm. A really warm wall. Tony leaned more of his weight against it, finally feeling his true level of exhaustion now that he had gone still and wasn’t still pushing himself to move and think until he felt like he had to keen over. He'd been working for so long, long enough that numbers had begun to bleed together and he couldn't remember things like the answers to equations he totally knew how to figure out.

“Nice wall,” he said quietly, raising a hand so he could lazily pat the cozy drywall he was leaning against. There was a give to the wall that made it incredibly comfortable, and Tony got distracted patting the surface. The drywall moved and then suddenly the wall was  _ hugging _ him, wide, warm arms wrapping around his back and holding him steady, and Tony was very, very confused. “I don't know what's going on,” he said, scrunching up his nose against the soft fabric the wall was wearing.

Huh?

“We're huggin', doll,” the wall said, its voice a smooth Brooklyn drawl that made Tony feel just a little more than a  _ voice _ ever should.

“Oh,” Tony said, ignoring the way his heart tripped over itself and then sped up faster than he thought was healthy. The wall hugged him tighter, no doubt feeling the rise in Tony’s heart, and the mechanical whir was a soothing noise that made him sink deeper towards sleep. “Oh, well it's nice. Very nice. I think I'm going to fall asleep.”

“Glad you're likin' it, darlin'. Go on an' take a nap, it's alright.” Tony nodded, not bothering to answer as he yawned again, getting a deep lungful of pleasant musk that made him shiver. He ignored the low curling of want, and instead snuggled closer to the  _ wall _ that was still holding up, and let sleep take him under.

He could have his freak out once he was a little more awake.

**Author's Note:**

> last of my uploads for today! new fic thursdays and sundays!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
